Tōmei datta Sekai
|Typ=Opening |Nazwa=Toumei Datta Sekai |Zdjęcie=Op7.jpg |Kanji=透明だった世界 |Rōmaji=tōmei datta sekai |Wideo=Toumei Datta Sekai |Kompozytor=Motohira Hata |Numer piosenki=7 |Shippūden=Yes |Od odcinka=154 |Do odcinka=179 }} jest to utwór wykonywany przez Motohira Hata do 7. openingu serii Naruto: Shippūden, swoją premierę miał 8 kwietnia 2010 roku. Obejmuje odcinki 154 do 179. Opis Akatsuki przygotowana jest do inwazji na Konohę, gdzie do walki wykorzystane są wszystkie siły Wioski Ukrytej w Liściach. Tekst piosenki Romaji= Oh oh oh oh (x4) Ano hi hontou ni ushinatta mono tte nan datta kke? Tou ni wasurete shimatta yo Yuugure de futari sukoshi zutsu mienakunatte ite Sore na no ni Bokura kaerezu ni ita Dokoka ni kowaresou na moroi kokoro Tsuyogaru kotoba de ootte kakushite'ru Ootte kakushite'ru Sayonara aenakunatta tte Bokura wa tsuzuki ga aru kara Kimi no inai sekai datte hashiru yo Itsuka no itami wo… Koete… Oh oh oh oh (x2) Koete Oh oh oh oh (x2) |-| Kanji= あの日 ホントに失なたつたものつて何だつたけ？ とうに忘れまつたよ 夕暮れで 二人 少しずつ見えなくなっていつて それなのに 僕ら 帰れずにいた どこかに 壊れそうな脆い心 强がる言叶で覆って隠してる 覆って隠してる サヨナラ 会えなくなったって 僕らは続きがあるから 君のいない世界だって走るよ いつかの痛みも越えて 超えて |-| Polski= Oh oh oh oh (x4) Co tak naprawdę straciłem tamtego dnia? Już dawno o tym zapomniałem. W półmroku znikaliśmy stopniowo, rozbici na kawałeczki, bez prawa do odwrotu, bez prawa do ucieczki. Gdzieś tam, w oddali, słaba dusza bliska rozpaczy... ...ukrywa swe uczucia za słowami dodającymi odwagi. Ukrywa swe uczucia. Żegnaj, może się już nigdy nie spotkamy, ale wciąż czeka mnie wiele przygód. Pobiegnę przez ten świat, w którym cię już nie ma... ...i pewnego dnia zapomnę o bólu. Zapomnę o bólu. |-| Angielski= Oh oh oh oh (X4) What did I really lose on that day? I forgot long ago We lost sight of each other in the twilight What's more; we were unable to return Somewhere our brittle, broken hearts Try to hide behind strong words Try to hide Farewell, although we couldn't be together We will carry on Even in a world where you no longer exist, I will run Overcome... Oh oh oh oh (x2) Overcome Oh oh oh oh (x2) Ciekawostki * Ten opening jest jednym z nielicznych, gdzie logo anime umieszczone zostało na samym końcu utworu. * W openingu pokazane jest kilka walk które nie występują ani w mandzę, ani w anime. Tak jak przykładowo walka Sai z Shuradō, Konan z Sakurą, Hinatą i Ino. * Ścieżka dźwiękowa posłużyła do promocji kolejnego filmu z serii Naruto Shippuuden. Postacie * Jiraiya * Naruto Uzumaki * Nagato * Fusō * Ise * Konan * Yahiko * Orochimaru * Tsunade * Akatsuki (Pierwszy skład) * Sześć ścieżek Paina * Tobi * Kisame Hoshigaki * Zetsu * Suigetsu Hōzuki * Jūgo * Karin * Sasuke Uchiha * Anko Mitarashi * Ibiki Morino * Shikaku Nara * Chōza Akimichi * Inoichi Yamanaka * Shibi Aburame * Yamato * Shiho * Shizune * Shikamaru Nara * Sai * Sakura Haruno * Iruka Umino * Wielki Wielogłowy Pies * Gamabunta * Chōji Akimichi * Kakashi Hatake * Król Piekieł * Ino Yamanaka * Hinata Hyūga * Kiba Inuzuka * Rock Lee * Neji Hyūga * Tenten * Minato Namikaze (Wersja z promocyji filmu) * Chōza Akimichi (Wersja z promocyji filmu) * Shibi Aburame (Wersja z promocyji filmu) * Sāra (Wersja z promocyji filmu)